capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ada Wong
Ada Wong is one of the main characters appearing in the Resident Evil series. A mysterious American woman of Chinese descent, Ada is a cunning and formidable secret agent. She is voiced by actress Sally Cahill until Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Megan Hollingshead in Umbrella Chronicles and Courtney Taylor since Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City and onwards. Appearance Ada Wong is a striking Asian-American woman of Chinese descent, sporting a sleek figure and graceful mannerisms. She fits the archetype of the stylish and beautiful assassin or "femme fatale". For the most part, Ada's physical appearance has not changed much over the course of the series. She usually sports short black hair in the same style and her eye color is the only thing that has changed once. In Resident Evil 4 they were a clear, almost green shade but in all other appearances her eyes are shown to be brown. Ada's main outfits have usually consisted of red and black, those being her most prominent colors. In Resident Evil 2, Ada wears a one-piece dress (pink in her official render and red in gameplay) with black tights and a belt, along with loafers and a watch. It was reprised and updated for the first time in the Resident Evil 4 ''mercenaries, Ada now sporting a sleek red cocktail dress that is cut at the upper thigh. She also wears fingerless black gloves, dark colored pantyhose, along with a pair of red heels. It can be seen in the Memory of a Lost Cityscenario in ''Darkside Chronicles as well as in the Death's Door scenario in Umbrella Chronicles looking slightly altered with less gear, the lack of one glove, and medical tape in several areas due to Ada being severely injured. In Operation Raccoon City, Ada notably wears this outfit with short black combat boots instead of heels. In Ada's epilogue from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, she is shown after the events of Raccoon City wearing a black bra and unbuttoned blue jeans, with a huge scar on her side. After Ada's mission in Umbrella Chronicles, she is shown in an additional epilogue wearing a long emerald green dress with a slit up the left side accompanied by a light pink scarf and small dangle earrings. In Resident Evil 4, her normal attire is a long, stylish red dress (known as a Manchurian-Chinese qipao) with a gold design of butterflies down the left side, a slit up the right side exposing her leg, a flowing black ribbon around her neck that falls down her back, and black high heels. She also has an easily-seen knife holder on her exposed thigh. In her Assignment Ada guise, she wears a much more professional infiltration outfit. She also wears this in the cutscenes of the main game if the player selects the first "Special" costume for Leon and Ashley. Dressed all in black, she sports a tactical vest, combat gear, black pants, and black gloves along with boots. She has a symbol of a red butterfly on her sleeve. This insignia seems to be her personal logo as it is also on her normal outfit. The butterfly is often seen as a symbol of being reborn into something beautiful or free, perhaps this is a hint to Ada's mysterious past. In Resident Evil: Damnation, Ada wears more professional business attire. She has a black long-sleeved dress shirt with a popped collar and red inside, a short black skirt, red high heels, and a black lace choker around her neck. After having her blouse cut in a fight (which reveals her black bra), she is shown at the end of the movie wearing a very similar outfit with inversed colors: a red leather vest and black inside, with a red lace choker. In Resident Evil 6, Ada appears wearing a bright red blouse with buttons, and the sleeves rolled up. The rest of her oufit is completely black including long gloves, leather pants, and boots with a small heel. She also wears a necklace that slightly resembles a cross. At the start of her campaign before wearing her outfit, she was seen in nude in a similar manner as Carla Radames who is reborn as a doppelgänger version of herself. In The Mercenaries, Ada's extra costume consists of a long silver Chinese dress with an oval cut out in the back and a slit up the left side. The dress also has a blue floral design down the right side and a lavender colored inside. She also wears a pair of silver pumps and a pink thong as well as a head piece with a large blue flower and black and white striped feathers. An alternate version of this outfit can be unlocked on Resident Evil.net which is gold with a silver inside, a white thong, and a purple flower. Story Ada's past life before 1998 is a complete mystery. Her ethnicity and nationality are left unconfirmed, and when and where she was born are also unknown. Even her birth name is not believed to be real. By 1998, Ada was a corporate spy working for an unnamed competitor of Umbrella, that intended to procure all sorts of biological weapons and specimens. She was also a trained assassin, who was proficient with several types of weapons and fighting techniques. Presumably, Ada joined the Organization for personal reasons outside of her company's interests, though she has yet to reveal what they are. She was sent to infiltrate the Arklay Laboratory, hidden beneath a mansion in the Arklay Mountains and was romantically involved with the new head researcher, John Clemens, as a means to steal intelligence for her company. John was very serious about his relationship with Ada, and even used her name as his computer account's password. John lost his life, due to the t-Virus outbreak caused byJames Marcus, after writing one final letter to Ada instructing her to get evidence of Umbrella's experiments and expose them to the public. She never read the letter because she was not in Raccoon City at the time. At some point, she worked for Derek C. Simmons, who became infatuated with her. After his decision to destroy Raccoon City as a result of its t-Virus outbreak, she left him and the job. Simmons, who had already gained strong feelings for Ada, eventually used Carla Radames in an experiment to clone Ada for himself. 'Resident Evil 2' Several months later, Ada was given another mission by her employers. Like Umbrella U.S.S. agent HUNK, her objective was to steal a sample of the G-Virus from the self-injected and mutated William Birkin in Raccoon City during the t-Virus outbreak. Ada went to the Raccoon City Police Department to find a reporter named Ben Bertolucci, who claimed to have vital information about the Umbrella Corporation. During her search in the department, she met up with a surviving officer Leon S. Kennedy. With Leon's help, the two were able to find Ben, who had locked himself in the precinct's jail cell for his own protection from the zombies. Ben didn't tell them anything, but he did tell them a way out of the city by going through the sewers. Leon and Ada tried to find a way into the sewers until they came across a closed shaft. Leon gave Ada a boost into the shaft. As Ada got to the other side, she stumbled upon youngSherry Birkin who ran away from her. Sometime later, Ben provided the two with documents detailing the conspiracy between G-Virus Antigen, Chief Brian Irons and William Birkin, the designer of the G-Virus, but not before he was fatally wounded by a mutated Birkin. Ada and Leon made their way into the sewers as they attempted to flee the infested city, basically cooperating with each other. As they headed towards the sewers, they spotted Annette Birkin, a scientist from Umbrella. Ada chased after Annette, only to get Leon shot when Annette attempted to kill her. Ada went after Annette and confronted her. Annette told her everything about the G-Virus and how the city had become infected by the t-Virus, and also told her that John, Ada's boyfriend from Umbrella, was dead. The two fought only for Ada to punch Annette into the pool. Ada fled and caught up with Leon who was still wounded by the bullet. She patched up Leon's wound. They found a lift which led to Umbrella's Underground Lab, but before they could reach the lab, Ada was struck by a rapidly-mutating William Birkin and was critically injured. Leon defeated the mutated Birkin and saw Ada waking up from consciousness while the lift powered down. Leon left to find out where they were, and Ada then left once the lift powered back up. Ada then saved Leon fromt-00, whereby she sacrificed her life. Ada was once again seriously injured and presumed dead. Despite this, Ada managed to save Leon's life during his battle with the T-103R, tossing him a rocket launcher, while remaining hidden in the shadows, to dispatch the monster which had been stalking them for some time. Umbrella Chronicles In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, it has a scenario called "Death's Door" after Ada gives Leon a rocket launcher to finish the T-103R during the events in Resident Evil 2 and knowing of her survival. She managed to get out of the laboratory and make her way to the Apple Inn where she was due to meet with an Umbrella worker and contact of the 3rd Organization. When she got to the room, she found that the man had already committed suicide. Even worse, Albert Wesker was watching her live on a computer. Wesker at first believed that Ada had failed him, until she showed him the G-Virus sample from William Birkin. Wesker told her there were moments left until the city was wiped out by a missile. He helped her by telling her a helicopter sent to evacuate the last of Umbrella's workers (who were revealed to beSergei Vladimir and an Umbrella executive) was set to leave the city shortly. Providing Ada with a Hookshot, Wesker expressed his interest that she survived with the G-Virus sample. Although she was reluctant to bring the G-sample along, due to realizing the severe implications of what might happen if an outbreak of the G-virus occurred from her observation of what the T-Virus did to Raccoon City, she nonetheless complied. She fought her way past the horde of zombies and defeated the Tyrant R on one of the highway bridges leading outside the city. She then used her hookshot to grapple onto the Umbrella helicopter as it passed overhead. While she ran as the copter flew away, a Hunter chased her and jumped to grab her as she was lifted into the air. The Hunter failed to grab her by mere inches, and instead got one of her high heels. 'Resident Evil 4' Six years after the Raccoon City Incident, Ada was recruited by Albert Wesker to "The 3rd Organization", and sent to an undisclosed village in Europe that had been taken over byOsmund Saddler, leader of the "Los Iluminados" religious cult, after he infected the villagers with Plaga. Her mission was to steal a specialized sample of the Plaga held by Saddler. During her mission, she met once again with Leon, who was on a mission to save the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, from the same cult. During the mission, Ada enlisted the help of a researcher named Luis Sera, who knows everything about the sample and is willing to help Ada retrieve it. After ringing the church bell, Ada went to the house of Bitores Mendez, reading a book until Wesker called her to inform her of Luis' whereabouts. She heads to the location, only to discover that both Sera and Leon have been captured. Ada heads back to Mendez's house only to arrive just in time to save Leon from Mendez. However, Mendez caught her and tranquilized her, intending to use her as a sacrifice. Later, Ada finds Luis, who has yet to retrieve the sample. Ada meets Leon in the castle, and a short battle ensues between the two. Ada leaves him under the cover of her exploding sunglasses. Ada learns from Wesker that Luis has retrieved the sample and is given his location. Ada arrives too late and witnesses Luis die by the hands (or, rather, the tail) of Saddler. Wesker sent another loyal agent of his, Jack Krauser, to work alongside Ada in this mission. However, Ada and Krauser had difficulty seeing eye to eye, with Krauser distrusting Ada and believing her to be a threat to Wesker (with Krauser also claiming Wesker doesn't trust Ada, either). Despite her pointing out that she had worked with Wesker longer than he did, he still kept his eye on her and promised to kill her should she try anything clever. Ada was upset by Wesker's desire to dispatch Leon and was reluctant to receive his order to kill him herself. Later, she was even more angered when Wesker decided to leave Leon to Krauser. She then decided to not complete her task exactly as Wesker wanted and would come to save Leon when Krauser came close to killing him. Ada was responsible for a number of things Leon encountered during his mission, such as puzzles and traps set off in a certain way and so forth. Although her mission was to retrieve a sample of the dominant species Plaga, Ada's primary objective was to get in good favor with the mysterious organization she worked for as a double-agent and was also conspiring against The 3rd Organization and Wesker. Arguably, if it wasn't for Ada's role behind the scenes, Leon's mission would have been a failure. She also aided Leon in battle and even saved him from the influence of the Plaga during the mission. Another of Ada's accomplishments was the destruction of a previously unseen battleship that Los Iluminados had at their disposal. Shortly before the climax of Ada's mission, she is attacked by what's left of Krauser, freshly burned and scarred from his battle with Leon. Ada takes it upon herself to go on the offensive and kill Krauser, who by now is almost completely corrupted by the Plaga. Having studied his style and mutation closely before, Ada is more than a match for Krauser and he is killed for good. Shortly after this, Ada covers Leon and Ashley's escape from Saddler by blocking the passage, trapping both Ada and Saddler in the same room. A battle occurs, where Ada fights Saddler's human form. With incredible strength, Saddler is quite a challenge, but Ada is eventually able to overwhelm him through her skill. However, this isn't the case, as Saddler comes to his senses shortly after and gets the drop on Ada. Using Ada as bait to trap Leon, Saddler is shocked to realize Leon's Plaga has been destroyed as Leon frees Ada from captivity. Ada and Leon fight Saddler during the final battle and as Leon confronts the monstrous cult leader, Ada struggles in a race against time to find Leon a powerful weapon to use against him. Rushing through hordes of Los Ganados, Ada finds a specialized rocket launcher and throws it to Leon at the critical moment of the battle. Eventually, Ada is able to steal a dominant species Plaga sample from Saddler's island base after the battle. After she obtains the sample, she gives Leon and Ashley a means of escape and makes her own on a helicopter from The 3rd Organization, who she was a double-agent for. As she rides off, Ada is comforted by the warm light of the sunrise on the horizon. However, she can't help but think that while this mission is over, the battle has just begun. Ada had obtained the sample, the goal of her mission and one step of Wesker's plan to resurrect the Umbrella Corporation. However, under orders of the organization she was actually working for, Ada double-crossed Wesker and delivered a simple subordinate species Plaga to him. Ada knew, however, that Wesker wasn't stupid and that tough times lay in wait. Though Wesker had obtained only a sample of a subordinate Plaga, he still managed to obtain a dead dominant species Plaga from the corpse of Jack Krauser. Despite her betrayal of Wesker during the Los Illuminados incident, they nonetheless remained in contact. She also was responsible for supplying Wesker with the location of the hiding place of Oswell E. Spencer from information provided by Ricardo Irving, although unknown to either of them, the leak was deliberately orchestrated by Spencer's butler Patrick at his master's behest, which resulted in Spencer's death at the hands of Wesker in 2006. Resident Evil: Damnation Ada's role in the movie where she poses as BSAA member to Svetlana Belikova and her true schemes of the events. In the Eastern Slav Republic, Ada is first seen introducing herself to President Svetlana Belikova and the elders as a special investigator from the United Nations counter bioterrorism organization, the BSAA. She provides information about the B.O.W's that are being used in war and also reveals that there is a way to control a B.O.W; a master-slave relationship by means of the Plaga parasites. The same night after her arrival, Ada had went out to meet Leon and briefly combated with him. At first, Leon had thought that Ada was the one who was responsible for the Virus outbreak. However, Ada denies it, stating that she was not interested in defective products, if people attack the capital, it will make her job a lot easier. Before escaping using her grappling gun, she warns Leon that the town is going to be purged soon. Meanwhile, Svetlana learns from her secretary that there is no one by the name of Ada Wong working for the BSAA. The next morning, whilst having Tea with Svetlana, Svetlana informs Ada that she will not be leaving the country, that her departure will be delayed permanently, and her Secretary is seen aiming his gun at Ada. Interrogating Ada, Svetlana asks for whom she was working, to which Ada simply replied that she will leave it to Svetlana's imagination. Suddenly, Ada disarmed the secretary before engaging in hand-to-hand combat with Svetlana, finding out that the rumor about Svetlana being a "former" instructor was true. Though Ada attempts to strike down the President, she was outmatched. Ada tried to escape but a metal door barricades the room's exit, revealing the office is also an elevator that descends into a secret laboratory. Later, Ada awakens to find herself tied to the ceiling but manages to free herself by using a hidden knife she had stored within her high heels. She makes her way out and encounters Leon in a hive of Dominant Plaga strains. The two are briefly cornered by Svetlana and her armed guards, but are able to escape after a momentary distraction. While Leon deals with Buddy and the Tyrants, Ada remains in hiding, only emerging to open the elevator door for Leon and Buddy to escape. She is last seen speaking to an unknown male about the Plaga sample she has retrieved, but attempts to haggle, stating that she has not decided whether or not to give it to him. Typing could be heard from that unknown man, and Ada jests that she kind of liked the international bounty that was added to her profile. 'Resident Evil 6' In 2013, Ada was contacted by Carla Radames, under the guise of her old partner, Derek C. Simmons. On June 27, she arrived at a massive submarine in the northern Atlantic Ocean. Ada was informed there is some information on board that will interest her. The submarine base was set to read and respond to Ada's fingerprints and voice recognition. Contacting her again as Simmons, Carla asked Ada whether or not she has found anything interesting and mocked that Ada has not figured it out that tomorrow the U.S. will suffer the bioterrorist attack, followed by China, and then all major cities around the world will suffer the same fate. Arriving at Tall Oaks Cathedral, Ada made her way into the underground caverns, where she found Leon, Helena and Deborah Harper, who was awakening from her cocoon state. Ada fired an arrow at Deborah and revealed herself to Leon and Helena, commenting that Leon looked like he had seen a ghost. As the caverns began to collapse, Deborah awakened and stabbed the floor with her appendages. While the three were making their way out of the caverns, Ada gave Leon a ring of Simmons, which she had found earlier, and told him that it would make sense later. Deborah soon caught up with the three and they fought her, but when she was defeated, she stabbed the ground again and caused them to fall further into the caverns. Ada and Helena met up with Leon on a mine cart and proceeded to get out of the caverns. But Deborah caught up with them and they fought her one more time. After the cart reached the end of the rail. Ada and Leon landed on a platform above Helena and Deborah. They shoot the mutated girl, who falls to the edge, and they watched as Helena let go of her sister's hand, causing Deborah to fall to her death. After Helena confessed that she assisted Simmons in attacking the president, Ada commented that it sounded just like the man she knew. She warned Leon and Helena that they were up against the real people who run the U.S. As Carla contacted her again, Ada left the pair with her grappling gun. Receiving the call, Ada was instructed by Carla to find the laboratory. Reaching it, Ada saw the video depicting the "birth" of her doppelgänger, and she realized why Leon is confused. Seeing Simmons' ring at the end of the tape, Ada figured out that it was not Simmons at all that contacted her, but Carla. As Carla called her again, Ada told her that she was not Simmons. Ada reasoned that while Simmons and The Family wanted to keep the world stable, Carla wanted to destroy it. Ada also said that what also gave Carla away was that Simmons never showed his cards, and the video was one of his. Amused, Carla simply replied that the world will end up blaming the real Ada Wong before finally cutting off contact with her. Feeling that Carla wanted to play a game, Ada decided to play as well to get on top. She then called Simmons and told him that Carla was preparing to destroy the world. Ada left a bomb in Simmons' laboratory, which destroyed everything. Later in Lanshiang, Ada found that the BSAA was pursuing Carla to the harbor, where her freighter was located. Following her doppelgänger, Ada found Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin being attacked by Ubistvo, who she herself had fought earlier. Deciding to repay what their parents have given her, Ada worked in the shadows in helping them defeat the B.O.W. As she reached Carla's freighter, Ada snuck on board, avoiding pursuit from Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, who were mistaking her for the "Ada" they were really after. Reaching an office, Ada found a file regarding Carla before she was transformed to her doppelgänger. When she heard the sound of a helicopter, she came rushing outside and saw Carla fall to her death below. When she confronted Carla, she stated that it was Carla's hatred for Simmons that drove her to tear down what he created. And if only Carla sought vengeance against Simmons alone, she would have helped her doppelgänger. Suddenly, Ada was shocked when Carla dropped a C-Virus container and began to mutate into a white slime. Before Carla was able to attack her, Ada tried to escape by closing a metal door in front of her, but throughout the ship, the doppelgänger continued to pursue the original while transforming the walls into white slime. Ada finally defeated Carla by shooting a leak of nitrogen gas that froze and shattered her body. While escaping the freighter with a helicopter, Ada spotted Chris and Piers leaving on a jet, saying that she'll leave it to them to clean up Carla's mess. While flying to the Quad Tower, Ada saw the chaos within the streets and commented that Carla wasn't kidding with bringing hell on earth. She then encountered Leon and Helena and helped them escape a horde of zombies. After destroying several helicopters operated by J'avo, Ada finally made it to the tower, where she found Leon and Helena again, this time confronting Simmons. Simmons became furious with Ada for what she did to him, even though Carla was actually responsible for his mutation. He mutated into a form comparable to a Theropod, but was defeated by Ada, Leon and Helena. Beckoning Leon to follow her to the roof, Ada flew to the top. After landing, she left her makeup compact, which had a data chip about Simmons' crimes, and a rocket launcher for Leon to use against Simmons later. Making her way down, Ada saw Leon and Helena being pursued by Simmons. She assisted them by distracting the mutated man. Simmons then pursued Ada across the rooftops and managed to knock her unconscious, forcing Leon to confront him. Simmons gained the upper hand and tried to throw Leon off the building, gloating over his victory but was stopped by Ada who stabbed him and threw him off the roof. After taking care of Simmons and parting ways with Leon, Ada went on to Carla's lab and witnessed video footage of Carla's "greatest work yet". However, before Carla's creation could fully hatch from its cocoon, Ada destroyed it as well as the entire lab. Only a few moments later Ada received a phone call about a job, which she happily accepted. Other Appearances Ada also made appearances in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. She is a playable character in the former but not in the latter. Gallery See this gallery. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Horror Game Characters